The Lost Episode of Talking Kitty Cat
Ever heard of SteveCash83’s popular web series, Talking Kitty Cat? Most of you do, some of you don't. It's on YouTube and has been growing some popularity. Even though I wasn't a fan of it, I couldn't help but be lured in by it's characteristic charm. I was on my YouTube page when I thought about going to SteveCash83's channel. And I saw an episode of Talking Kitty Cat I have never seen before. It was just a thumbnail of Sylvester in complete darkness. The title of the episode was called: "Talking Kitty Cat 60 - Lights Out!" I clicked on it, thinking that it was about Sylvester refusing to go to sleep. But after I clicked on it, I saw that Steve (who's behind the camera) was talking to Sylvester in Steve's room. Till suddenly as Steve was saying goodnight to Random Cat an her kittens, the power went out. "What the-?!" Steve asked out loud. It then cuts to Steve holding a flashlight and searched for the power switch. It was so dark, it was as if it just a black screen. As he finally found the power switch, he opens the lid to see the cords have all been cut by a pair of hedge clippers that laid on the floor beside Steve's feet. He goes around the house for about five minutes, flashing his flashlight around as he searched for his toolbox. Then Steve heard the kittens scream in what sounded like terror. Steve ran to where the kittens were, and found them... dead. Random Cat was seen sobbing. Steve asked what happened, and she said that she was just finding food for her children, possibly the wet food they usually ate during the series. Steve told her to never leave his side, and the two went up the stairs and into the living room, I could easily feel the dread inside Steve as he searched for his toolbox. I could hear Steve mutter something under his breath. "What the- what the f- what the f-!" Suddenly, Random Cat and Steve heard something like, like whimpering and yelping. The duo went outside where they heard the pained noises, and found Shelby, in a pool of blood and gore. Steve became frantic, and so was I, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I kept watching, Random Cat was no where in site. Steve called out her name, but he heard Random Cat's loud cries inside the home. Steve became powerless. He knelt at the lifeless body of Random Cat. Her neck being bitten out. Her body filled with bloody claw marks, bits of flesh being clawed out. I could hear Steve whimpering, and pleading for the thing to stop and to leave the home, seeing that he is the last victim the creature needed for it's body count. Then, he turned, and something leapt and attacked the camera. Steve let out a gut wrenching scream as he was mangled by the shadowy thing. Then. Sylvester wrote in his journal before the video ended. He wrote: "Dear Diary.. Octember 31st. I finally did it! I used the hedge clippers to turn off all the lights, then I gutted the kittens along with that God Damn mutt! Then I mangled the bitch and her fucking owner! I didn't want them to live anymore, I grew ever more bitter and angry lately, so I finally grew the urge to kill them! Their finally dead, and the house is all MINE! All, fucking, mine! That landlord can fucking suck it! All of you God Damn humans watching this video can suck it! Don't expect a happy ending human waist, cause you're NOT going to have a happy ending! I'll write again soon, real soon...!" I somehow got the urge to exit out of the video. I could not believe the horrors I just witnessed. I don't know what happened, or why SteveCash83 would make anything this horrendous. The next day, I emailed SteveCash83 about the video. And for what felt like hours, he answered back. And yes, I'll address the email. "To: Who in may concern. By: SteveCash83 (Talking Kitty Cat) Subject: Disturbing Talking Kitty Cat episode Reply. I'm sorry, I have never made anything as disturbing as you have described for me. But I understand you're worry, so I think you should report this demented video. All I can remember is that the video was made by one of my neighbors who was a horror fanatic. Of course he did the voice of Sylvester, and was the cameraman. I thought that this was a disgrace and needs to be deleted. I was hoping you'd do that for me. That would be great. As always, remember to like and subscribe to my channel, and hit that notification bell for more of my videos! - SteveCash83 (Talking Kitty Cat)" Well, as I did so, the video was gone. I tried searching for it, but it somehow vanished from existence. Probably got deleted by YouTube for graphic content. But I remember the video well. It had been imbedded in my mind for so long, that I just couldn't believe it. Provide some proof like a screen cap, or footage of the video if you find it. Please, show the world that I am not crazy, and that The Lost Episode of Talking Kitty Cat is still out there, to this day. Category:Lost Episodes Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Creepypastas That DaveTheUseless Should Read